


In Which Percy and Jason Have to Raise a Small Dark-Haired Shapeshifter

by XxGh0stCatxX



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dad!Percy, Grace-Jackson-Seacliffe Fam, Jasico - Freeform, Jason and Percy are 'raising' Sage, M/M, Mom!Jason, Sage needs help and Percy wants to help, Too Strong!Sage, poor child needs help with her powers, shifter!sage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGh0stCatxX/pseuds/XxGh0stCatxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Percy and Jason Have to Raise a Small Dark-Haired Shapeshifter

"Sagey~! Jason! I'm ho~ome!" Percy called out cheerfully as he stepped through the door. He noted how no greeting was given as he walked through the small house. "Jase?" He said as he entered the living room, catching sight of his blonde boyfriend sitting on the couch, facing Percy's younger sister. "What's going on?" He asked, glancing between the two warily. Jason stared at Sage and gestured.

"Tell him what happened." Sage looked down at her fingers, twisting her hands together nervously.

"I got into a fight..." she muttered, tapping her fingers against her knees. Percy was staring at her.

"Did anyone get hurt?" he asked softly, approaching slowly. He sat on the other side of the petite girl and looked over her head at the blonde male. She shook her head.

"No, I just dodged and ran. But I was angry still...And...Um, we're gonna need a new punching bag...." She said softly, still staring at her hands. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to the punching bag?" Percy asked in an amused tone. Sage looked up and pointed towards the garage/laundry room/work-out room where the punching bag was located. Percy got up and peered through the door to see the punching bag ripped to shreds all over the floor. He turned around to stare at his sister. "Did you shift?" She nodded with a small smile.

"You told me to use the punching bag when I was angry. I got a little too angry I guess and when I 'woke up' the punching bag was in shreds and Jason was staring at the mess. He told me I needed to learn to control it better..." Percy's eyes snapped over to Jason.

"Well he's right about that, but you've come very far. Before you would have fought back a lot worse." He grinned at her. Sage smiled back.

"Thanks bro."


End file.
